Eclipse: Future Complex
by TheXMan99
Summary: Now grown up our hero has left home to explore the world as an adult. While fitting in School, Heroing and Relationships all in one. Sequel to Rise of a Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Eclipse is back! I wanted to do this since my last fic so here it is enjoy! (I own Jack/Eclipse)**

Chapter 1: Goodbyes and first impressions

Jack had come a long way since he became Eclipse and ended up saving all of existence and making a name for himself in the superhero community and also making more enemies but even that did not stop him from living his life.

He and May were together for two years but that changed at graduation…

"So we're doing this then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's for the best." May said.

"I mean sure staying together would be awesome but…" Jack lowered his head as May took his hands.

"I know it's hard, I'm feeling it too, it hurts so much to do this." May said as she began to well up with tears and Jack cupped her chin for her to look at him.

"Butterfly, I don't want to see you cry on this day." Jack said wiping her tears away gently. "We need to make room and explore new things, we can't do that clinging on to the past." he said as she smiled.

"You're right, we need to grow up and meet new people, discover new things and pretty much find love." May said as Jack just pulled her head to him and kissed her as they broke she kissed him back and they stopped looking at one another.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked as he had that look in his eyes.

"One more for the road Mister Redgrave?" May asked in a sultry voice.

Jack grinned as he took her hand and went right into the school as they headed to the one place where they would not be disturbed and where they usually did their business when they were in school.

"So many memories here." Jack said inside the nurse's office.

"Remember when I faked a stomach ache and you thought I was pregnant?" May said as she let out a laugh on that memory.

"Do not remind me, it was the most gut wrenching moment of my life, but at the same time I was like "What The Hell?" but I did step up did I not?" Jack said mentioning his act of valour.

"Yeah you did, you said you would raise this baby with me and even I heard you were planning on marrying me." May started to giggle as he was lowering his head and shaking it in embarrassment.

"I was thinking of it but then I found out you were lying so that you could buy me some time to get back here in time for my mid terms, but of course even after I did and you did we used our alone time in here for our "Quality Time" and since then we've had many "Quality Times" in this place." Jack said remembering their intimate moments in the office.

As then they took of their ceremonial gowns and then stripped down to their underwear and embraced one another and they stumbled backwards onto the bed and just furiously kissed one another as the passion ignited between them.

Jack then reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom and quickly got his underpants off and put it on as now they were ready.

May then removed her underwear with them both naked they engaged in their "Quality Time" and this was for the last time.

They both laid there exhausted but satisfied, Jack held May in his arms wanting this moment to last forever.

"This is it then." Jack said.

"It is, but we'll still talk right?" May asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll message whenever we can and I'll be back home from time to time as will you." Jack said.

"But I'm going to NYU and you're going to Oxford in England, it would be hard for us to even catch one another with our hectic schedules and you'll be working for Avengers International and I'll be back at the mansion with the others." May detailed the difficulties they would face with them not seeing one another as often.

"I guess we should try and arrange some time to hang out." Jack said as that made her smile.

"Jack Walter Redgrave, you always know how to turn a bad thing into something good." May said.

"Baby, I was born to do it." Jack joked as they had their final farewell as a couple.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh my baby is leaving home!" Caitlin said as she bear hugged her son.

"Mom! Come on you're embarrassing me!" Jack said feeling humiliated by his mother's sadness he was leaving.

"Look, I'll promise to call when I arrive and besides I'm staying with Lilly it'll be ok." Jack said.

He looked to his Uncle and Aunt as they made the gesture for a hug as he went over to them.

"Our little man has become a Dude." Dave then lowered himself to his hear. "Just make sure when you get out there, nail some British ass for me." he said as he got a swat across the back of his head by his wife.

"Jacky do not listen to this clown, just be good, learn lots and use protection." Frankie said as Jack was laughing at that.

"No problem Aunt Frankie and Uncle Dave I promise to do that thing you told me to do but with caution." Jack said as then a Police car pulled up and out came a suited Detective.

"Sorry I'm late a guy shot up the entire of Lars International exhibit." it was Detective Daniel Williams Caitlin's boyfriend.

"I know you're is job is demanding, I knew that when we started seeing one another." Caitlin said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks for coming Dan-o, was hoping you'd come." Jack said as he hugged him and chuckled at the Hawaii Five-0 reference.

"Jack, I know that I'll never replace your father but I want you to know that you can talk to me when you need advice." Daniel said.

"I will and look after my mom, New York is losing one hero but at least guys like you are there to protect my family." Jack said as they both hugged.

Daniel knew about his double life as Eclipse a year ago as he understood his motives and accepted him for that.

Jack then hugged his mom one last time as he got on his bike and put his helmet on, started his engine and revved the bike as he waved goodbye as he drove off to his new life.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Weeks later Jack was now in England and he was finally ready to start his few years in Oxford University in Oxford itself, he was given a position there after he applied and passed the entrance exams, he decided to take Philosophy, Advanced Mathematics, Theories of Quantum Physics, and a Masters in Archaeology as he wanted to be like his dad.

This decision to go to Oxford was brought on after he began to hang out with Cassie a lot and was getting interested in Archaeology, Philosophy and after his meeting with Reed Richards he was keen to learn more on Quantum Physics and other aspects of science which then enhanced his need to make him want to know what his father knew on the subjects as did his mom and knew he was smart enough even before the night his brain got zapped he could go this far but now he knew what he wanted, to make his father proud.

He was currently living there with Lilly who'd offered to be his roommate as he accepted and having a heiress and super heroine as your roommate was beneficial for Jack as he could go to school and be a hero at the same time.

"Now Jack I know you think that all this is paid for but I want something in return." Lilly said.

"I'm not having sex with you…already hit that." Jack said taking a shot in the dark.

She giggled hearing that from him. "If it was that simple I would've mounted you the minute we stepped foot in here." she said as he could see she was yanking his chain.

"So what do you want in return?" Jack asked as he was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"You have to do your fair share of the chores and walk Lancelot for me." Lilly said making her demands known.

"Okay chores and walk the jerk dog, got it." Jack said agreeing to it.

"Stop calling my little Lancie that!" Lilly complained.

"Your dog is a jerk, he takes a leak on everything and leaves trails of dog crap in his wake but the worst part is that he eats my shoes!" Jack gave his reasons to complain.

"He was just being a dog and besides he's a Jack Russell Terrier and marking his territory is what he does." Lilly said as Lancelot ran up to her as she lifted him up holding him to Jack.

"Are you going to be mean to this little face." Lilly said in a baby type voice.

Jack was being given the puppy dog eyes as he gave in. "Alright but know this little dog, I don't like you and you don't like me so for the next few years I am to walk you so either you show me the respect I deserve and I'll show you the respect you deserve." Jack said as Lancelot licked his face. "I take that as a yes then?" he said as Lilly cooed her dog for that.

"This is going to be a very crazy few years." Jack said to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Sorry coming through!" Jack shouted as he ran through the large halls of the University.

On his first day Jack was late as he'd decided to go on patrol with Lilly last night and they found themselves fighting some bank robbers, they managed to escape in their van but they pursued them by roof jumping and dodging bullets from a 12 gauge shotgun.

But after running several blocks and red lights they finally caught up with them as Eclipse dove from the rooftop to the flagpole across to the lamppost and flip swing over and down on top of the van's roof as he maintained his balance while it was swerving like crazy he could hear the sound of a gun being loaded and on instinct shimmied to the left as bullets fired through the right part of the roof as he then shimmied to the right and another shot was fired on the right.

Knowing how to stop this he went forwards to the drivers side as he threw himself over the side and with both feet he kicked the side window as it shattered by the force of the kick and collided with the driver face first as he was knocked unconscious as he brought the car to the sidewalk and to a sudden stop.

He saw in the mirror that they were making their escape but were stopped by the appearance of Silhouette as Eclipse got out and scaled the top of the roof and from there he shot a couple of discs swatting their guns out of their hands as Silhouette dispatched them with ease.

But now he was late because was so exhausted he forgot to set his alarm and was running for his life.

Starting his first class which was Quantum Physics, Jack was looking forward to learn more on this ever since he'd learned about it from Doctor Richards when he met him a while back.

However he was in luck when a guest speaker was there and the second name he heard was Richards so maybe he would be excused for his lateness this time.

Finally making it in he quietly made it in but saw the lecture was underway and saw that the guest speaker was in the middle of giving the speech but caught Jack sneaking in.

"And I take it that this lecture wasn't something you cared to join us for Mister…?"

Jack sat down in the middle next to some empty seats looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Redgrave…Jack Redgrave and yes it was as my alarm was not set thanks to the revolutionaries at Target that designed it." Jack joked as some chuckles were heard. "Sorry you are…?" he asked.

"If you were on time you'd notice the white board." pointing out his answer.

**Quantum String Theory by Valeria Richards.**

"Ohhhhh…but in my defence, I only just got in and now I know and knowing is only half the battle." I said quoting a famous line getting some more laughs.

"Then I shall continue with no further interruptions." she said as she continued on with the lecture.

Jack listened on as he was enjoying the lecture but was shocked that it was done by a different Richards, she looked around his age and yet he'd not heard of her until now as the lecture went on he saw a formula for her theory on the projector as then his brain picked something up.

"Now are there any questions ?" she asked as then a hand was raised to her surprise until she saw who it was. "Yes Mister Redgrave?" she answered.

"Now you said that all matter is compressed within the theory that the particles are stable permanently?" Jack asked.

"Yes in theory as I explained." she answered.

"Well I just spent the past few minutes looking over your theory and well…there's a minor flaw." Jack pointed out.

Valeria was taken aback by that. "Really? Then why don't you show us then?" she asked as Jack took the invitation and got up from his seat and walked on down as he looked at it again in depth.

"Okay starters your algorithms were flawless I'll say that but when I saw your formula on the compression of the particles is where I saw it." Jack explained as he began making his own formula. "The compression can be done but however the particles will break up within about thirty seconds causing a chain reaction that would collapse it's infrastructure." he detailed the mistake further as he was done.

She looked at what he'd done and began to analyze it for herself hoping it was a mistake but it wasn't…he was right and she was wrong.

"But…how did you…not possible?" Valeria said as she was gob smacked by this discovery.

"I just saw it and had to point it out to you before this went further, better knowing now than later right?" Jack said as she could feel the humiliation building in the room as students were talking and sniggering that he'd corrected a theorist in her own lecture.

Her blue eyes were staring daggers at him as he knew that look all too well…

"I think I'll take an early leave now and again hope you don't take offence to this, only trying to help." Jack said trying to defuse the situation but walked out hoping this would not come back to bite him in the ass.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack had spent several hours being chewed out by the Chancellor and his lecturer as now he was banned from talking to future guest speakers for life.

Now he was walking Lancelot for Lilly as per their agreement and took him through the park trying to get his head around how he let this happen.

_My first day and I go and open my massive trap and use my huge ass brain to make her look like a fifth grader._

Jack then saw a bench and sat down as Lancelot hopped up to the bench and sat next to him as he petted him while in thought.

_Maybe I should apologise to her and hopefully she could try and get my ban lifted? Yeah right she hates me…smart people hate being corrected._

"Is this seat taken?" someone asked him.

"Uh yeah sure it's o-" Jack was stopped in mid sentence as he saw who it was.

"Doctor Richards? What're you doing here?" Jack said as it was the other Doctor Richards.

"I was here to look around and see the campus science wings and spent time with my daughter but I heard she had an very eye opening morning?" he asked referencing to the incident.

"I know my bad that I corrected her but she made a mistake and I saw it, I was just trying to help." Jack said.

"Oh I understand and I must say I am impressed by your keen insight on the subject because I would like to make an offer to you." Reed said.

"What kind of offer?" Jack asked wanting to know.

"Would you be willing to spend a few weeks in New York working in the Baxter Building along side Valeria on the theory and helping her improve it?" Reed offered.

Hearing this he could not believe it as the world's smartest man was asking for his help but the downside he had to work with his equally smart daughter.

"I'll help but I need you to clear things up with the Chancellor and my lecturer." Jack asked.

"Not a problem I'll tell them and better yet I'll lift than ban they put on you and this will give you extra credit." Reed said making the offer even better.

"Alright it's a deal but I may have to pop out once in a while to do some heroing." Jack said as Reed smiled knowing he would have to go and be Eclipse as well.

"Well Jack I'll get things sorted and we'll see you in two days." Reed said leaving.

"Guess things can go from bad to awesome, what a first day huh boy?" Jack asked the terrier. "Aww seriously? I thought we had a deal?" he said as the dog barked at him happily.

**Jack makes his presence known fast. What will happen when he arrives at the Baxter Building? **

**Just to verify I made Valeria older in this one as it fits my story.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. New enemies and old

**Here it is sorry for the wait had to work late but on my holiday's now so managed to do this. I want to say that i know Reed did not have his body in the MC2 Universe but since it's later on in the future I thought I'd give it back I might say how later on in the story so anyway enjoy! (I own Eclipse/Jack) **

Chapter 2: New enemies and old

"You're leaving? But you just got here?" Lilly asked as Jack was packing his clothes.

"I know but I get a chance to work with Reed Richards and meet the Fantastic Five!" Jack said as he was excited.

"But your working with his daughter and you sound like a fan boy, since when?" Lilly asked.

"Not a fan boy it's just ever since I decided to go on this path of learning and wanting to be like my dad I guess I'm learning how to be him and what better way of getting an understanding than working with the best himself." Jack explained.

She walked over to him and just gave him a smile. "Jackson Terrier…you're finally growing up." Lilly said as he chuckled to that comment.

"Oh Lilly Flower I hope so but I heard that you are seeing a very delightful young man?" Jack asked.

"Ah yes, you've been reading the press news I take it?" Lilly asked as he nodded. "Well it's not true me and him are not and I repeat not seeing one another! As a matter of fact we're just friends." she said protesting her innocence.

"Nice try, I know when your lying." Jack said as he picked up on one of her quirks.

"I thought I stopped that." Lilly said trying to maintain herself.

"You still bite your lip when your about to lie, look I'm glad your moving on we both needed to grow up and anyway Reilly's a lucky guy even though I think he's an arrogant douche at times." Jack said as she hit him playfully.

"Now that is not who he really is! He's sensitive, chivalrous, kind and a real gentleman." Lilly said as Jack raised an eyebrow to that. "And there we go you are shocked at this revelation about a man that you find obnoxious." she said as she knew one of his quirks.

"Alright but do me one favour." Jack asked.

"Ok what?" Lilly asked.

"Don't tell my mom where I am, she won't stop calling and will be visiting me a lot and it will be really embarrassing." Jack said trying to get her to do this for her.

"Alright but for the record, Reilly Tyne is a good man, I adore him and he is fond of me." Lilly said.

"I'm ok with it it's just that…Reilly is a nice guy? Where did he come from?" Jack joked as she again playfully hit him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finally arriving in New York Jack was ready to spend his next few weeks in the Baxter building where it was also known as the headquarters of the Fantastic Five but his presence was not of the hero kind but to help their young genius with her work and how he got roped into this.

He entered the building and saw the doorman at his desk as he had his bags with him and went up to him.

"Uh hi my name's Jack Redgrave." Jack introduced himself.

The doorman looked up and checked the books. "Ah yes, go right on in and press the specialised button to call the elevator." he said as Jack grabbed his bags and went forward he saw the buttons on the elevator and pressed the symbolised 5 logo.

The elevator came down as then a cybernetic sort of eye popped out to get a closer look at Jack.

"Please identify."

"I'm Jack Redgrave, I'm here to help Valeria Richards?" Jack answered.

"Ah yes Mr. Redgrave, your expected upstairs and I am HERBIE, pleasure to meet you." HERBIE said introducing himself.

"Good to meet you HERBIE and call me Jack." Jack said.

"Very well then Jack, step in and I'll inform Doctor Richards you're here." HERBIE instructed as he got his bags and the doors closed behind him taking him up.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the huge apartment/laboratory that was his home for the next few weeks.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Fantastic Five." HERBIE said as he entered dragging his bags in.

As then in stretched the head of Mr. Fantastic to greet Jack.

"Hey Doctor Richards, I see your in the middle of something." Jack said as the rest of his body caught up with him.

"I was just updating some of the systems here." Reed said.

"Reed who are you talking to?" a voice called as then entered the wife of Reed Richards.

"Ah you must be Jack Redgrave I've heard so much about you, I'm Susan Richards." Susan said introducing herself as Jack shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you m'am, so I take it I've been talked about from a number of various rants and raves?" Jack joked as that she had a slight chuckle from that.

She also had a chuckle from that. "Unfortunately my daughter would not stop saying the words "Arrogant" "Ignoramus" "Greasy haired hippy" "Bad joker" "Show off" were mentioned among other things I've never heard her say." Susan said as then entered a huge orange giant.

"Hey Susie Q wha- hey who's this?" he asked.

"I'm Jack Redgrave, you must be Ben Grimm?" Jack said going over to meet him as he shook the large orange hand of his.

"Yep that makes you the guy that Val keeps on having fits over." Ben said as again they knew who he was.

"It cannot be that bad right?" Jack asked not believing this was all true.

"She hasn't stopped since coming back here, I tell you it's like living with a middle aged woman on permanent PMS." the voice belonged to one Johnny Storm.

"Now here's a guy I've been dying to meet." Jack said approaching him. "Jack Redgrave, "The" Johnny Storm I take it?" he asked as Johnny laughed hearing him say "The" insert on his name.

"That's me and you're the guy that's grinding Val's gears into overdrive, I never thought anyone was brave enough to step on her toes…not even Reed." Johnny said as Reed made the look that he was right.

"So when do we begin?" Jack asked.

"When I see fit." he heard that it was the very familiar and annoyed voice of his partner Valeria.

"Now Val, we've all talked to you about this and you need to let him help you." the other voice came from something that surprised Jack. "And this must me the infamous man himself." approaching him was the alien member of the team.

"You must be Lyja Storm, the brave soul who married that guy, no offence dude." Jack saying to Johnny.

"None taken." Johnny replied.

"Yes I admit he is a challenge but I would rather that than face another planet full of Kree along with the Shiar Empire's entire royal army." Lyja joked as Johnny was giving the "why?" face to his wife.

"Alright then Jack we'll let you get settled in and you can start as soon as possible." Reed said.

Ben came over and helped him with his bags. "Follow me mac, yer in for a hell of a ride." he said as Jack gave a light chuckle to that.

Jack then stopped in his tracks. "Oh and Val, we're gonna have a lot of fun working together." he said grinning as he followed Ben but that just infuriated her more to his presence there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now night time in New York and the city was shrouded in the nightlife and darkness as a warehouse was being robbed.

"Quickly load those up before any uninvited guests arrive to spoil our heist."

Two men were loading a truck full of crates, trying to finish their job.

"What're we stealin again?" one guy asked.

"The Boss said that this stuff right here will be able to disarm anything with Cosmic power, I wanna use it for my traps." the other guy said.

"Little late for a midnight robbery gentlemen?" they looked up and saw it was a certain dark hero. "Now I'm going to try and ask you to surrender before I have to save the day…or night as it is now." Eclipse said.

"Hey you're that Eclipse guy." the one guy said.

"Hold him off, I'll get the stuff in the truck." the other said as the one guy did just that.

Eclipse jumped down to the ground and was face to face with this guy and saw he wore a suit with tech all over it and had a gun linked to a pack on his back.

"I take it by the get up you're the gardener right?" Eclipse joked.

"Nope but let me give you a quick hint." he said as he fired a sort of goop out of his gun and Eclipse dodged it seeing it just stuck to the ground.

"You're that Trapster guy…your boss not here with you or he send you two to do his dirty work?" Eclipse asked.

"Not telling you anything hero…but I know your about to get trapped!" Trapster said as he fired on him again.

Using all his speed and agility, Eclipse jumped, sidestepped and flipped over every shot thrown at him as he landed on the ground he went to make his move…

"What the-oh come on!" Eclipse shouted as his foot was stuck in some of Trapster's glue.

Trapster smiled seeing he had him right where he wanted as he changed his setting on is gun and marched forward to the trapped hero.

"Okay hero, it looks like I'm adding you to my list of captees any last words?" Trapster asked.

"Yeah…is that the bat signal?" Eclipse pointed out to him as he looked away.

Giving him the opening he needed Eclipse fired a disc out from his gauntlet and it managed to cut the link from Trapster's gun to the pack rendering his only weapon useless.

Eclipse then managed to free his foot from Trapster's glue as he yanked his foot out of it and went right at the villain and just hit him with a right hook to the face and followed it up with a roundhouse kick taking him down as the dark hero stood tall over his defeated foe.

"Never make it easy now what were you guys trying to st-"

He was cut off as it felt like his head was being shredded into pieces by a shattering sound.

"Let's get out of here!" Klaw said as Trapster followed him and both got into the truck as they drove off.

But Eclipse headache and all shook it off and went after them as he shot a line and swung after the getaway vehicle and he managed to swing his way towards the truck and cling onto the back of it and opened it up and had a quick look at what they were stealing.

"Looks like they robbed Radio Shack." Eclipse joked as he looked at the crates and looked at the ID numbers and went to put an end to this as they were driving erratically a tap on the driver's window was heard and they saw the dark hero and he rolled the window down.

"Pull over now!" Eclipse ordered as then the massive surge of supersonic waved hitting him again and the force was mentally and physically splitting his skull from being so close to it as he just fell off the truck and landed to the concrete as they got away.

Getting up and now not seeing the truck in sight he began to think on the situation.

_What the hell were they up to?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of an alarm went off as that immediately woke Jack up and he checked the time.

_9.23 a.m._

_Might as well get up and get an early start._

He got up, brushed his teeth, washed, did his hair the best way he could by throwing the bandanna around his forehead and throwing his casual wear on and went out of his room to the main area of the apartment.

There he saw that Reed, Sue, Johnny, Lyja and Valeria were there having their breakfast as Jack joined them.

"Morning everyone." Jack greeted them all.

"Good morning Jack did you sleep well?" Sue asked.

"Yes m'am thank you." Jack said as he sat down next to his co-worker who was just trying not to show hatred and decided to ask him some questions.

"Jack do you know a James Redgrave by any chance?" Valeria asked.

Hearing that Jack put on his brave face. "He's my father you know him?" he asked curiously.

"I read a paper he published on ancient discoveries several years back." Valeria said.

"Yeah he was fascinated by history and it was his life's work." Jack said as it just made him think about him more and also the day it all changed for him.

Reed knew about what happened to his father as he motioned to his daughter to stop talking about it.

"It's why I'm doing all of this for him, to learn what he was thinking but mind you I could've gone into engineering like my mom but I know I'd be making too many mods for my bike, maybe I could make it fly." Jack said as he went off into a thought of that.

Valeria shook her head seeing he drifted off quickly as the entire group gave small snickers over his short attention span as then Sue switched on the TV for the morning news.

"Today's news, a warehouse last night was robbed by two super powered criminals who only managed to get away with half of the contents thanks to the efforts of the masked hero known as Eclipse." it then showed Eclipse in action.

"Not bad for a guy who has no powers, he reminds me of Batman looking like that." Johnny said.

But hearing that Jack had one thing screaming in his mind.

_I'M NOT BATMAN!_

As then Reed looked to Jack and knew he wanted to chat with him quickly.

"Jack can you come with me I have something I need to show you." Reed said as Jack nodded and left with him to another part of the place.

"Do you know what they took last night?" Reed asked him.

"None but I take it you might have an idea?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it was something I was having brought here to further my experiments in cosmic energy and it seems the Frightful Four have some of it." Reed said as this was a cause for concern.

"I did memorise the ID numbers just in case so if I give you them you could find out what exactly they took and when you have what they did take I'll try and stop them the next time they strike." Jack said.

"Jack I appreciate the help but Eclipse won't be needed, we'll deal with it as always and I'd rather you stay here and help Valeria with her theory as you are supposed to." Reed said trying to stop him.

"Alright but I'm here to help if you need it, now I guess I'd better get to work and hopefully a villain attacks before your girl tries to murder me." Jack joked as he went off to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location Trapster was being chewed up by the leader of The Frightful Four.

"How could you let that costumed fool stop you?" Wizard asked.

"I thought I could take him but he caught me off guard." Trapster said as Wizard levitated him off the ground with one of his discs.

"I should send you into space to face oblivion but luckily Klaw was able to subdue him and get some of the items we need but your incompetence caused that masked meddler to lose us the last component." Wizard said.

"But how're we going to get it back?" Klaw asked as Wizard dropped Trapster to the ground.

"It's not like we can go back and get it the authorities probably would be ready for us." Thundra said making a point.

"I am aware of that and I have located another source for us to steal it from." Wizard said as he projected a holographic view of a building from his gauntlet.

"Were gonna hit those heroes at home, I'm game!" Trapster said.

"Yes let's crush them!" Thundra said.

"That's good and all but what if that Eclipse guy shows up?" Klaw said.

As then a dark blade cut past them and put a hole in the wall nearby.

"Leave that to me precious." a sultry but malicious voice said.

The person walked by Thundra as it was a she giving her a look of sorts repulsing the warrior woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

She looked to the warrior woman and gave another look and licked her red lips. "Call me Dark Reaper precious." she said in that sultry voice of hers as she flicked back her black hair and flashed her ruby red eyes to them.

"We will be more prepared with our newest member, Richards and his team won't know what hit them." Wizard said.

**Eclipse has now made himself known to the Frightful Four and it seems an old enemy of his has returned. What will happen when they make their move? Will Jack and Valeria get along?**

**What you think? Reviews please! **


	3. Knowing

**Here it is sorry for the wait was trying to finish other fics and have been in work more as of late. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Knowing

In the stretch of one day both Jack and Valeria were working together but the young genius could not stand the young man.

"Hey Val! What do you got to eat around here?" Jack called out.

"Ugh…can you please just get back here and focus for one minute!" Valeria called back as Jack just reluctantly came back and sat at his desk.

"Ok what do you need me to do?" Jack asked.

Valeria then grabbed some papers and handed them to him. "Go over these particles and find out why it collapsed." she said as she turned away from him and looked down at her work.

"Alright but do we have to work on separate desks, I mean it would be better if we worked at the same are exchanging ideas?" Jack suggested.

She gave a look of frustration and annoyance. "I prefer to work alone and also my father permitted that you'd be here not me so do as you're told and go over there!" Valeria stated as Jack just chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You know Val…you're cute when your angry." Jack said still grinning.

She began to blush a little at that comment as she looked down to her papers pretending to ignore him as he walked off to his desk knowing he got one up on her.

_Cute when I'm angry? _

_Who says that? _

_Who does he think he is?! …look at him with that stupid hair, blue eyes, smile and…get a hold of yourself woman! He's an annoying distraction nothing more the sooner this is done the better!_

Later on in the day Valeria was currently re-working her theory as her thoughts were all on trying to pinpoint the problem.

_Negative B, plus X over V…_

"You gotta hold on to what we got, it doesn't matter if we'll make it or not, we got each other and that's all that matters for lllloooovvveee! We'll give it a shot…ooohhh we're halfway there, WHOAH! We're livin on a prayer!" Jack was singing out loud as he was listening to his IPod.

Snapping out of her thoughts she just looked over to her left and saw the disturbance and huffed at his negligence to not even work on the theory as she grabbed a pencil from her desk and threw it at him.

As it hit him square in the head. "We go-OW!" Jack shouted as he snapped from his singing and saw the pencil on the floor and turned to see the very not amused face of Valeria and once again staring daggers at him.

"Ok Val now I know that we're supposed to be working together but was it necessary to use violence?" Jack asked.

Huffing again at his ignorance she just had to tell him. "I am trying to concentrate on this and all you're doing is sitting there singing like an idiot!" Valeria complained as he just gave a small chuckle at that.

"No I'm working and keeping my thoughts in place while listening to Bon Jovi, I'm a multitasker." Jack said as she sighed and nodded her head in frustration as then he got out of his seat and had a paper in his hand and slid it in front of her work.

"You actually have been working?" she asked now surprised at this.

"I said I can multitask, but I was trying to think on how the particles could stay compressed but I need you to make the final judgements on this." Jack said as she looked over it.

"This is…I…you've just saved a ton of time here." she said with a surprised look as then her face turned from surprised to a scowl. "But still I could've figured it out." Valeria said dismissing him as quickly.

"Whatever I'm going out for lunch you want anything or do you need time to figure that out?" Jack sarcastically asked.

She just sighed at him as he took the elevator down and took his bike out for a ride.

Looking at the paper and thinking to herself about all of this.

_How does he do this? No one could be this intellectually aware and be a complete ignoramus at the same time?_

"HERBIE?" Valeria called.

"Yes Ms. Richards?" HERBIE answered.

"Can you pull up all files on Jack Redgrave." she asked.

"At once Ms. Richards." HERBIE said doing so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was at a Chinese restaurant and was waiting in line as he was looking at his cell and was scrolling through his messages.

**From: Mom**

**Hi! Hope your studies are going well! Want to hear from you soon.**

**Mom xxx**

Jack began to reply to the message.

**Yeah Mom I'm doing great college is tough but fun. Made some new friends and yes did encounter some activity but easily stopped. **

**Jack xxx**

**P.S. **

**I'm not there as I'm on an outing will be back soon promise. **

As he sent his reply as he then saw his second message.

**From: May **

**Hey, just seeing how your doing.**

**How's everything down there? **

**I heard that Lilly's getting serious with Reilly (Yes I knew).**

**Also College is great, met some new people and even got a date this Saturday.**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

Jack began to think of what to say to his ex-girlfriend and his best friend and began typing.

**Hey, good to hear from you also. **

**All is good down here well sort of, I kinda corrected Valeria Richards on her theory and now I got myself banned from talking to guest speakers.**

**But my luck turned when Reed Richards offered me a chance to remove the ban and get extra credit by working with her on her theory here in New York for a few weeks (Don't tell my Mom…I'm begging you!)**

**And so far…she's a complete bitch, she hates my guts and will not admit that I was right and she was wrong and everytime I try to help or any form of communication she just has a fit.**

**Any ideas on how to get on her good side?**

**P.S.**

**Good luck on your date Saturday.**

He looked up from the screen to see he was halfway there as then his cell went off and saw he had a new message.

**From: Unknown caller**

**Hi is this Jack Redgrave?**

**If yes then this is Franklin Richards, Valeria's brother.**

He was a bit surprised that the other sibling called him as he guessed May came through for him and began typing a reply.

**Yeah this is Jack and I take it you've heard about me and what I did to get on your sister's bad side?**

Waiting a few seconds as then another reply came through.

**I have and you sir are really pushing it with her, no one gets on her bad side except us.**

**I know you wanted to help her but you just made her hate you more so here's my few rules to get on her good side.**

**Do NOT correct her. (You already know that!)**

**Does not like stupid or funny jokes as they annoy her. (Too much to ask for you!)**

**Make sure you act like an adult around her.**

**She'll only eat Mandarin, Italian, Japanese, Chinese or Mexican food as it is the only thing that will agree with her.**

**Don't show fear as that girl is like a Viper on steroids.**

**Be assertive.**

**I'll be back today so I hope these tips will help you survive by the time we meet in person later on if not, nice knowing you.**

Jack chuckled at that and saw his neededtips to survive his next few weeks with the most difficult girl he'd ever encountered.

**Thanks dude, I hope I will meet you then, if I follow these rules to the letter then if not it was nice talking with you lol.**

As then he was finally the next person to order his food.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"God…" was all Valeria could say as she was looking at the computer screen.

_I knew there was something but this…this is just…god._

The doors to the front entrance opened as the Fantastic Five entered in tow with a certain wayward son.

"Val! Your favourite brother has returned!" Franklin shouted to his sister.

She then snapped out of her reading and went out of the room to see that it was her brother who has returned from college.

"Oh and I was beginning to get used to the silence around here." she joked as the siblings hugged.

"How are things sis?" Franklin asked her as her face just went from happy to an irritated one.

"I take it you've been told of the situation that has gone on." Valeria asked.

"Yep and also I even talked to him, kinda like him he has a good sense of humour and also he managed to outsmart you?" Franklin said as that just made her more irritated.

"He did NOT! Outsmart me! He got lucky and now I know why." Valeria said as she was about to present the files she had in her possession.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright remember the plan we enter the building and we take the item and also we finally defeat those heroes." Wizard said as they were in a truck across from the Baxter Building.

"We've been sitting here since yesterday and I don't want to be another second next to her!" Thundra said referencing to the crimson haired psycho next to her as she puckered her lips to her making her look away in disgust.

"Hey who is that coming?" Trapster said as he noticed someone was heading towards the garage of the building.

"No idea but he's using the special access key to Richard's lab so he must be a guest of theirs." Klaw said.

As Jack was about to use the access card the doors to the garage opened…

"We'll be taking that card from you boy." as Jack turned around.

"Wha-" he got cut off as a blast of sound waves began to crush his skull with such force it caught him off guard as he could not react to defend himself and felt everything going dark from it all as he just collapsed to the floor.

"Now we have our way in…leave him here he cannot do anything." Wizard said as they made their way in.

Jack was drifting in and out of consciousness as he was about to drift out he saw her…

_Dark…Reaper…_

As he the went black.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I have some information I need to share with you all." Valeria said as she went to get the files.

"On what?" Reed asked.

"Well it's about Ja-"

"BOOM!" an explosion cut her off as the smoke cleared and then they emerged.

"Hello Richards…The Frightful Five wish to take what is ours!" Wizard said.

"Uh man do you ever get enough of us kicking your ass every time we face off?" Johnny said as they all got ready to fight.

"Hold it how's it Five now?" Ben asked.

A huge dark wave just blasted them all back a few feet.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" a loud maniacal laugh was heard as a figure stepped forward.

"Meet our newest member…Dark Reaper." Wizard introduced her.

"Say hello to your new mistress and…BEG!" she shouted as she blasted another dark wave of energy towards them as the force just struck them harder than the first.

Johnny got to his feet. "FLAME ON!" he said as he became The Human Torch and flew up in the air as he projected his fire at the madwoman.

As the flames came for her she just blocked it using her magic as she then used her scythe and slashed some dark waves towards him as he dodged each one but was then caught off guard as a disc attached itself to his chest and neutralised his powers and he fell hard to the floor as then more of the discs attached themselves to the rest of the heroes neutralising their powers.

"Keep an eye on them, I will get the component and we'll end this once and for all." Wizard said walking off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah…my head…who hit m-OH CRAP!" Jack shouted out loud as he remembered who knocked him out.

_Gotta find a way up fast!_

Jack then went round to a shadowed area of the building and transformed into Eclipse as he shot a line and began going up the side of the building.

_Just hope I'm not too late._

__**Will Eclipse get to them in time? Will he stop whatever the Frightful Five have in store for the heroes?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Not knowing

**Here it is sorry for the wait. So without any delay...enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Not knowing

The entire of the Fantastic Five and the Richards children were now at the mercy of the Frightful Five as they did not know what their plan for them was yet.

"What are you planning Wizard?" Reed asked as he struggled to get free.

Wizard came back into view. "Now Richards what fun would that be?" he said putting a device together.

"So when do we do this?" Trapster asked getting impatient.

"As soon as I've put the components together we'll begin now stay here and guard them, we're expecting company." Wizard said as he left them to go back to the lab to finish his plan.

"Hey idiots how does it feel to be beaten?" Klaw asked the heroes as then Dark Reaper was giving a very lustful look at Johnny as she knelt down to him and began stroking his face gently.

"Get away from my husband!" Lyja shouted as Reaper just gave a glare that went into a smile.

"Oh did I make you mad greenie? Don't worry I'll play with you after I'm done with your hubby." Dark Reaper said as she then brought her nail towards his cheek and just dug it in there and drew some blood as she had some on her finger and looking towards the Skrull and licked it off.

Lyja looked on in disgust and anger as then the crazy woman went over to her and knelt down and stroked her cheek and dug her nail into her cheek and drew blood and again taking it on her finger and licking it off. "Mmmm I'm going to enjoy playing with you two." Reaper said as the heroes all looked on now horrified at what this woman may do next.

Thundra looked on at her devious antics and just wretched at the sight of her doing so as she turned to her allies. "How long will this take I want this done with and away from that-that-that…thing over there!" she said pointing to Dark Reaper as she gave a small grin to the Amazon warrior said.

"CLUNK!" a sound of something dropping was heard.

"What was that?" Thundra asked.

"I'll go check." Trapster said as he went to investigate the noise.

He went into the hallways and saw a note attached to the wall a the end of the hall as he went over and took it down and opened it as it said "LIGHTS OUT!"

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around…BAM! It was lights out for the Trapster as he then began tying him up with his gauntlet line.

_One down four to go__…_

Eclipse was now in the building but he had to play it safe and take them out one at a time as he activated the wall crawling ability on his suit to stick to the ceiling as he began to crawl his way towards the main room as he stealthily crept higher up the wall and made it to the upper level as he dropped down silently and observed from above the situation.

"Where's Trapster?" Thundra asked as the absence of her comrade was noticed.

"Doesn't take that long to look." Klaw said as Dark Reaper began to giggle.

That annoyed the Amazon from the future as she asked. "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"He's here…and he's picking you all off…one by one." Reaper said still giggling as they knew who it was.

Thundra looked to Klaw. "We find him and neutralise him." she said as he nodded agreeing with that and they went to find him leaving Reaper alone with the helpless heroes at her mercy.

"Who's here?" Valeria asked.

"My favourite playmate, the dark hero…ha!" Reaper said as the heroes were a little relieved by that hope is not lost.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The two members of the Frightful Five were on their guard as they were in search of the dark hero and their comrade.

"How can this guy be that good? I took him out easily the last time?" Klaw asked.

"Then he shouldn't be a problem." Thundra said as they kept their eyes out for him.

Both kept on looking around for him as their paranoia levels were rising until they turned a corner and saw Trapster all tied up as they went over to check on him.

"Dammit!" Thundra said.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU HERO!" Klaw shouted out into the hallways.

The amazon looked at him like he was an idiot for saying that.

"Like to see you try!" Eclipse said in the distance as they looked around for where he might be as then something just came flying past them and got stuck into the wall, as they saw it was the disc of the dark hero.

Klaw picked out the disc and examined it. "Is this all you've got?" he said out loud.

As then from out of nowhere he was struck in the side of the head with a flying kick knocking him down, Thundra seeing the dark hero was in front of her she went right for him as he just jumped to the side wall and ran across it and dodged her completely as she turned around to go at him again but this time they were going strike for strike as the blows of the amazon were hard to block as even his suit could not absorb the damage she threw at him as each blow was like cinderblocks hitting him.

He threw a punch but she grabbed his fist and began to crush it as the strength used by her was immense.

"You really think you could defeat me mortal?" Thundra said as she had him trapped.

"I admit I kinda didn't think you were this strong but then again you underestimate me." Eclipse said as he used her grip and swung in-between her legs and the momentum just threw her to the ground as she let go of his hand.

Quickly getting to his feet Eclipse switched to his line shooters and shot out a line wrapping her up in the steel ropes as she was now on the floor trapped as he had seemingly defeated her.

He went to turn around to deal with the last one "AHHHH" he screamed out as the sonic waves of Klaw's metallic device began to rip his skull from the inside as it brought the dark hero to his knees.

"I said I'd kill you and once again you've overlooked my weapon and now I have you subdued I'm going to enjoy scrambling your brains." Klaw said as he turned up the force on his sonic claw as Eclipse was screaming in agony.

_OH GOD! I GOTTA FIND A WAY OUT OF-AH! COME ON REDGRAVE THINK!_

He looked around and the only thing he could look at was the claw of the villain and an idea of sorts came to his head.

"Hey…I-I-I was wondering…is that Vibranium you're using?" Eclipse asked as his brain was being turned to mush.

"Since you asked yes." Klaw answered.

Going to his hip Eclipse brought out a small device of sorts and with whatever sense he had left he just threw the device and hit him on the claw as then the sonic waves began to cease and Klaw looked to his weapon to see the device attached.

"What is this? What have you done?!" Klaw asked as then he felt something going on with his claw.

Getting to his feet slowly Eclipse stood up slowly. "When I asked you if it was Vibranium you gave me a way to beat you, that little gizmo there is an electromagnet and you know what happens when magnetism and Vibranium collide?" he asked as the villain knew what he meant.

The claw then began to shake violently and then it just exploded and now the villain looked at his missing claw and realised he was at the mercy of the dark hero.

"Now you said you'd enjoy scrambling my brains? Well…" Eclipse just delivered a wicked right fist to the stomach of Klaw and followed it up with a massive uppercut as he flew a foot in the air and landed hard to the ground and quickly shot out a line and tied him up.

_Three down__…__two to go._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Wizard floated out from the labs as he held up the device he was working on and approached the heroes who were being watched over by Dark Reaper.

"Now Richards you and your team will see what my true plan is." Wizard said holding up the device as he activated it.

The discs on the heroes began to emit some sort of energy as it caused them pain and was seemingly draining them of energy.

"Wh-What're you doing Wizard?" Reed asked.

"I'm taking your powers by doing so I am making them my own with this Cosmic Energy Retainer, I can channel all of your powers into this and use them at my command." Wizard explained as the device continued to drain them of their powers.

He finally stopped as the CER was glowing and now his plan was complete. "Now then it's time for you to all feel my wrath!" Wizard said as he went to put on the device…

"AH!" Wizard shouted as the CER was shot out of his hand. "Who dares…" he saw the culprit in front of him as Dark Reaper was smiling at. "So you've finally arrived." he said.

"Yeah took a little bit of me making your lackey's look like a bunch of idiots and pretty much overcoming the odds and will eventually end up kicking your ass so let's skip the jokes and why don't you give up now?" Eclipse asked.

"Your reputation proceeds you dark hero I've heard that you're insane." Wizard asked.

"No actually it's pronounced mentally hilarious and yeah you could say I am but so is…" he silently motioned that statement to the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh you're still a charmer!" Dark Reaper said.

"Now kitten we already discussed this, we put you in the cuckoo's nest because eating people and violating corpses is not normal behaviour." Eclipse said as she giggled at that.

"But it's my favourite hobby and beating up heroes." Reaper said as she got her scythe ready.

"Ok here's how it's going to go down, you let the Fantastic Five go, surrender and make a witty pun or we could do the other option which is that I end up kicking your asses and make an even better and wittier pun at the end of it all." Eclipse made clear.

"Dark Reaper take care of him." Wizard ordered as she cackled and threw a dark swipe towards him and he just side stepped it.

Running towards her he used the furniture to get a boost and leapt up to the air and fired a barrage of discs at her as she summoned a dark energy shield to stop the oncoming attacks as Eclipse came flying towards her she brought down the barrier and as he was only inches away from her as then she disappeared into a cloud of purple mist and for some reason she just vaporised out of the room leaving Wizard and himself alone.

Eclipse landed on his feet and faced the super genius. "Huh first time she's admitted defeat and by that message your on your own." he said to Wizard who elevated into the air.

"It seems so, now then hero shall we?" Wizard challenged.

"Yeah let's end this." Eclipse said.

Wizard fired from his gauntlets at the dark hero as he used his Parkour skills to evade hits from the villainous genius jumping left and right at every shot he was advancing forward with each evasion.

Eclipse fired some discs at him but he threw up a barrier of sorts and that just disintegrated the oncoming discs.

"Let's see you try and overcome this hero!" Wizard said as he launched his own discs against the dark hero.

The discs came flying at him as Eclipse shot a line to try and escape them high up but the discs began to follow him as he could see they had a mind of their own and were now pursuing him as he kept on swinging around in hopes he could avoid them but then one attached itself to his back then the rest began doing so as he just lost his grip and was now falling as he got ready to hit the ground and closed his eyes not wanting to look…

"Am I dead?" Eclipse asked himself as he opened his eyes and saw he was inches off the ground.

He was then brought up to a standing position and was brought up to face The Wizard as he was at his mercy.

"I take it this is artificial gravity you're using?" Eclipse asked the villainous genius.

"That it is, I must admit you were quite a thorn in my side and you even managed to defeat my subordinates single handed I am impressed but now it's time I throw my problem out the window." Wizard said as he used his gauntlet to blast a hole through the huge glass window as he looked to throw the dark hero out of it.

"Yeah but then I could do this." Eclipse then reached for the emblem on his chest and he just landed on the ground feet first with the discs falling right off him.

"How did you…impossible!" Wizard said in disbelief.

"No not really it was me just making a small adjustment to my suit by activating my space suit function to cancel out the discs gravity and their hold on me so again wasn't hard just wanted to know how you would try to kill me." Eclipse explained.

"I would not even think of advancing further." as he looked to the fallen heroes as their powers were still being drained by the CER and knew he needed to think this through and saw the CER across the hall floor as Wizard was also looking to it and both just made a dash for it as Wizard flew he fired shots at the dark hero who was also in pursuit as he sidestepped one blast he was scraped by the second but continued forward.

Wizard grabbed the CER and saw it was ready to be used but he was blocked by the grip of Eclipse who also went for it as the struggled with it and it fell out of his hands in the struggle as he became frustrated and went to use his gauntlets and blast him in the head but he grabbed him by the wrists and was using his strength to keep him from frying him…He just brought him self to the face of the villain and head butted him as the force of it knocked him down and out and seemingly breaking his nose.

Seeing he had defeated the villainous genius he shot out a line and tied him up as he had apparently saved the day.

Walking over and looking down at the CER he picked it up and walked back over to the restrained heroes.

"Are you all ok?" Eclipse asked.

"We're being drained of our powers and you're asking us how we are!" Valeria shouted.

"I take that as a no, hold on and let me figure this out and see if I can reverse this and free you all." Eclipse said looking over the CER. "I have to admit Wizard's a genius he really put all his effort into-"

"JUST GET US OUT OF THIS!" Valeria shouted at the top of her lungs as he just went to working on that.

Looking it over his brain began working it out as he then pushed a couple of buttons on it and that seemingly released the lock on the discs holding them down and got to their feet as they all were ok but powerless.

"Hey! I'm human again!" Ben shouted as he could see his human skin again as Eclipse approached the heroes.

"Thank you for saving us Eclipse." Reed said thanking the dark hero for saving them.

"Good thing you showed up, they almost had us there." Sue said.

"Yeah I was tailing them and lost track of them for a while until I got a lead and here I am." Eclipse said as he then looked at the CER again.

"Where's the rest of Wizard's goons?" Johnny asked.

"Taking a constricting nap weren't hard to beat when you get the drop on them." Eclipse said.

"Do you have any idea how to get our powers back?" Franklin asked as Valeria glared at the dark hero.

"Yeah I can reconfig-"

"Oh stop it! Just stop this shenanigan right now!" Valeria burst out as she went right up to him.

"Uh stop what Ms….?" Eclipse said as he tried to play dumb.

"I knew when my father asked a complete fool to help me with my theory that there was something I could not quite put my finger on so I did some research and found something." Valeria said as the dark hero knew he was busted.

"Val is there something we don't know about?" Johnny asked.

"Eclipse here is-"

BOOM!

The roof of the building was blown open as a dark mist covered the ceiling.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" the evil cackle of a certain villainess was heard.

"Forgot about her, get to cover now before she-" he got cut off as the could of darkness just dropped down to the floor and unleashed a dark wave just blasted them a few feet back as all of them landed hard.

Eclipse began to shake the cobwebs off and saw something that just scared the crap out of him as Dark Reaper had in her hands the CER and put it on.

"Check…Mate!" Reaper said as her eyes glowed yellow and she smiled as the powers of the Fantastic Five flowed through her.

"OH WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" Eclipse shouted as he ran right at her trying to stop her but she just unleashed a massive psychic attack knocking everyone out within her radius.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Opening his eyes slowly and groggily the dark hero awoke. "Uh oh my head…" he saw he was lying on a medical table as then in came Reed to check on him. "You get the licence plate of that thing that hit me?" Eclipse asked as he sat up slowly.

"We all got hit with a psychic wave that knocked us all out but by the time we awoke she was gone." Reed said.

He felt his face seeing he had his mask still on. "I tried to get it off but I got stopped." Reed said as he knew the security feature stopped him.

"Sorry about that, had to be sure no one found out who I was while I took a nap and also sorry for the small shock." Eclipse apologised.

"No need, besides we have bigger problems." Reed said as he knew what he meant.

"Dark Reaper." Eclipse said getting up as the situation was dire.

Both left the room and made their way out to the main hall, as the other members of the team were awaiting them.

"Alright I have a slight headache so let's get the situation right, first off where are the four stooges?" Eclipse asked.

"Taken to prison." Ben said.

"So what do we do about our powers? That psycho has our powers." Jonny asked.

"Add that with her dark magic she has immense powers at her fingertips, I have to stop her." Eclipse said as Reed approached him and gave him something.

"Take this this will help you locate her cosmic energy trail." he said as Eclipse turned it on and it was beginning to pick up her trail.

"I'll get your powers back and end her game before she-"

"HOLD IT!" it was the voice of Valeria Richards and in her hands was a massive folder.

"Uh sorry Ms…?" Eclipse asked playing dumb.

"Don't treat me like a fool, as I was about to say before that the reason I why an idiot like Jack Redgrave was helping me didn't make sense until I saw these." she said holding the folders and gave them to the rest pf the team to look at as they opened them and were shocked.

"You mean that…"

"Yes, Jack Redgrave is Eclipse!" Valeria stated as all eyes were on the man in black.

"No point trying to throw them off now." Reed said to him as they then looked at him in surprise.

"Wait you knew about this?" his daughter asked.

"Yes I've known a long time and don't take it personally but he asked me to keep this between us." Reed explained his reasons for not saying anything.

"You know it makes perfect sense that you had some sort of an advantage but this…this is too much, your no superhero who fights evil, you're nothing but a thrill seeking junkie who gets off on beating up bad guys and saving the day, I bet that you were never even this smart without that artefact enhancing your mind?" Valeria went off into a massive angry rant with him as Jack remained calm.

"Make all the assumptions you like about me but I've got better things to do right now than stand here and take this from you so if you don't mind." Eclipse said turning around to leave.

"You think just because you have that huge brain of yours that you can go out and be a hero like the rest of us? What gives you the right to do this huh? Wonder what your father will think of you right now?" Valeria asked as he stopped in his tracks hearing that.

He just turned around and marched back right up to her face and just took his mask off with nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER! Talk about my father! You think that file by there is all you need to know about me? It's words printed on paper, you have no idea what I went through…my father died to save me and you have the gaol to insult him?" Jack spat in anger as he wasn't done.

"I'll tell you something I wish that I did use what I know now to save my father but I used it for my own selfish needs and he paid the price, I live with that every day that is why I do this in his name, in his honour and now there's a psychopath running around armed with your powers and is ready to do god knows what? But I can tell you something right now people like her they don't look for logic…people like her wanna watch the world burn, she'll burn this city to the ground for sick pleasure and I'm the only one who can stop her so do me a favour…STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Jack said throwing his mask back on as he ran out the hole in the main window and went after the villain.

Leaving them all in a speechless state as the faces of Valeria's family said it all as she knew she went too far.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Swinging from rooftop to rooftop he was using the device given to him by Doctor Richards to locate the madwoman as her trail of cosmic energy was leading him right to her.

_Thrill seeking junkie__…__I__'__ll show her, I__'__ll show them all who I am!_

Jack mentally said to himself as he was in no mood for any villain especially the one he's hunting as he looked to the device and saw he was close to her location and saw it was leading to an abandoned building in Hell's Kitchen so he swung up to the roof of the building which happened to be an old hotel.

"Guess she's here…better go inside and end this." Eclipse said to himself.

He just used the door for a change and kicked it open and entered the building not knowing what would happen as the place was in darkness as he switched on his night vision on his mask seeing everything more clearly.

Looking around everywhere waiting for her to make the first move he looked to the device and saw the signature was strong and was very close by…

"Finally you're here…" the voice belonged to Dark Reaper as Eclipse threw fists into mid air hoping to catch her.

"Oh so sorry dear I'm not there…I'M EVERYWHERE!" she shouted as then the sound of what could only be described as loud cackling and an earthquake was heard.

Eclipse stood ready for whatever was coming looking around as he felt a large hand grab him out from the darkness and thrown down through the ground as he fell down three floors but stopped himself as he clung on to a piece of debris and pulled himself up and rolled away from the hole in the floor and was trying to get his bearings back as appearing in a cloud of dark smoke was the villain herself.

She walked up to him as he was on his knees and she knelt down to him and was at face level with him. "Why stop your mistress when you can be my pet and we'll watch as this city and it's insects descend into chaos?" she made the proposal to him.

"You're seriously insane and…I WILL STOP YOU!" Eclipse said as he fired a double shot of discs at her as she turned into smoke and then re-emerged as her self as he came at her throwing wild fists but she just used Mr. Fantastic's powers ability to avoid all attacks and then turned invisible using the Invisible Woman's powers.

He stopped doing so as he fired a quick disc hitting the wall. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Eclipse shouted looking around for her.

As then she laughed he hit nothing then he heard her again and struck but got nothing as more laughter was heard. "Oh now I know you can do better than that my pet." she taunted as he was beginning to get more angry and just hit mid air hoping to hit her…

Two large stone fists just blasted him as he fell through the floors yet again but was then grabbed by her large hands and as they continued to fall down the many floors of the building she just drove him downward and right down into the old lobby as he laid there in a massive hole made by the impact as his suit was damaged as the left arm was almost exposed but his gauntlet remained intact.

"Uhh…." Eclipse let out as he was beginning to see double and saw standing above him was the mad woman smiling ever so evily.

"Now…time to fry my pet." Dark Reaper said as she began to use The Human Torch's ability to roast him as he knew he only had seconds to get out of the way and tried to shoot a line to safety up as he just did it anyway up as she threw the fireball attack at him as he shot a line out and narrowly avoided the attack but the line got burned and threw him down to the ground but now he took more damage as the right eye hole was exposed and his bottom jaw of his mask was torn as blood was shown coming out of his mouth and was hurting bad as he think he broke his ribs on landing.

Looking around he saw she was nowhere to be found as he knew she was playing with him again.

"Eclipse." a familiar voice called out as he saw someone he thought he'd never see.

"Spider-Girl?" he said in disbelief. "What're you doing here?" he asked her approaching her slowly.

"I'm here…TO HELP YOU DIE!" she shouted and swiped at him with a scythe as she managed to cut him by the abdomen but missed the killing blow as he realised it was the mad woman using the powers of Ms. Fantastic's shape shifting abilities.

"Now I'm going to kill you my little pet." she then was about to use her scythe and power up one final attack and he knew this would be it as a massive surge of energy engulfed the place…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello?"

"May…he-he-help…m-m-me…ugh…"

"Jack? Jack? JACK?!" May shouted down the end of the line as she heard nothing.

"HANG ON I'M COMING!" May shouted down the line as she found an empty area and changed into Spider-Girl.

**Oh! Our hero is down but now will the wall crawler be able to save him in time? Will Dark Reaper be stopped?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Letting go

**Here it is sorry for the huge delay with the holidays and everything so a Happy New Year to all and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Letting go

_You__'__re nothing but a thrill seeking junkie__…_

_Don__'__t you ever talk about my father!__…_

_I__'__ll show her, I__'__ll show them all who I am!_

_May__…__he-he-help__…__m-m-me__…__ugh__…_

"UH!…" Jack gasped as he awoke to a room and was lying down on a bed and was hooked up to some machines monitoring his heart rate and with IV tubes sticking into him as he sat up but was stopped with the stinging pain in his back.

"Jack?" he saw entering the room was May and she just rushed over to him to try and help ease his pain.

"Where…am…I?" he asked through the pain.

"You're back at the Baxter Building, Reed is treating you along with Cassie, I just want one thing answered…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" May shouted at him as tears streamed down her face as she hugged him tightly as he cringed in pain as she stopped. "You have any idea how worried I was that I thought you were dead?" she asked.

He knew when she got this way that it was bad. "Am I a thrill seeker?" he asked.

Looking puzzled by that answer she had no idea what to say. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Valeria found out about me and called me that and…URGH! She just made me lose my temper after what she said about my dad and-"

"I know about that and it was wrong of her to bring your dad into it, she can be a bit of a head full for people but she didn't mean it and you know what happens when your angry." May said making references to other times he has lost his temper.

"I know I get sloppy and my guard is down and that's why I have to get back out there and stop her." Jack said getting up from the bed and pulling the wires and tubes out and went to stand up as he just fell to the floor as he was still in pain from his injuries. "AHHH! GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted as the pain was excruciating.

May went to help him up as she got him up and sitting on the edge of the bed as both of their faces were close to one another and they just lightly kissed each other's lips.

"Why is this so hard?" Jack whispered.

"I don't know." May whispered.

As they rose to look at one another. "You told me the main reason we had to break up." Jack said.

"Yeah it was valid." May said as she knew what he meant. "Long distance doesn't work." she said.

"The worst idea ever, but I still have feelings for you." Jack said as he was beginning to well up.

"So do I but I'm trying to move on and it's so hard." May said as the tears streamed down her face.

He then used his finger to wipe her tears away. "No more tears, let's just make it official." Jack said as then she wiped his tears away.

"Jack Walter Redgrave." May said as she spit into her hand.

"Mayday Parker." Jack said also spitting into his hand.

They then shook as their saliva mixed and that made it official.

"Let's stay friends." they both said in unison.

Both had a small chuckle to that as now they finally moved on from one another as in came a visitor he thought he would not expect to see.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk." May said as she left them.

"I know you must think I was a total bitch and I was for saying all those horrible things, I just made assumptions of you and I just had to know if there was more to you and when all this came out I was determined to unmask you for the fraud you are but I was so wrong." Valeria admitted her part in this entire incident was wrong.

"Look if your family has made you come here to apologise to me then I-"

"Just shut up you idiot and let me finish!" Valeria said interrupting him as he stopped talking and listened. "Now I am sorry for what I said and I understand now why you do this and also my father told me what you did for him and us." she said as his deed was heard about.

"It wasn't just me y'know, I only helped out with the small parts." Jack said not taking all the credit.

"But it was you that managed to find the final genetic coding that fully restored my dad's body, I have you to thank for that." Valeria thanked him.

"Your dad is the smartest man in the world and it was my honour to help, I mainly wanted to come here to learn from him but I got to learn more from you." Jack said.

"How so?" Valeria asked.

"Well for a starters you're actually human." Jack joked as she actually found that funny.

"This is the first time in years I've actually found a joke funny, but is it ok I ask something?" Valeria asked as she approached him and looked down at his exposed torso with half of it covered in bandages. As she then came up close to him and looking at his scars she was mesmerised.

"Is this really that strange to you?" Jack asked.

"I've seen my parents, my brother and my uncles and aunts hurt but not this way, this is different it's just so…" she said looking closely at more of the scars that decorated his body.

Jack then pointed to one scar on his left arm. "This one I got during a raid on a Cartel after I was able to track down a cargo full of drugs and alerted the Mexican authorities but I had to fight their enforcer who used a chainsaw but he almost decapitated me." he explained.

She looked at another scar. "How about that one?" she pointed to the one on his lower right abdomen. "It was before I got my armour I was training one night and ended up trying to jump a huge fence but caught myself on the barb wire." Jack said remembering that well.

But then she went for the big one. "That one there." she pointed to the one on his upper left chest.

"It was the one that could've ended me." Jack said beginning to think back on that day.

"Was it from the man who killed your father?" Valeria asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I tried to save him but he didn't want it and stabbed me." Jack described how it went down.

"But why save him?" Valeria questioned his motives for doing so.

"Because even after all he has done to me…I'd still save him." Jack said repeating what he said to him that very day to her.

She then touched the scar and traced it with her fingers. "I should've just minded my own business, I let my curiosity get the better of me." Valeria said admitting her mistakes.

"Hey." Jack removed her fingers from his chest. "Don't blame yourself entirely, I did make you go all master detective and Ms. PMS by opening my huge trap like I always do and also we all make mistakes but through those we learn and we can teach others to not make them." he said as she nodded agreeing with him.

"Jack I know you're planning to go back out and find her but not in the state your in." Valeria said trying to convince him to leave it.

"Yeah well I'm actually that stupid and she has to be stopped, I'm the only one who can!" Jack said as he tried really hard to get up but as he got to his feet he was feeling the pain in his body but he gritted his teeth and kept his balance and stood up.

Valeria went to aid him as he used her for support and walked on out with her help.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Fantastic Five, May and Cassie were currently in a communications talk with American Dream about the current situation.

"She's has all your powers and even put Jack out of commission?" she asked.

"Pretty much, he's banged up and now we don't how to tackle the problem." May said.

"You tackle it head on!" as the voice belonged to Jack who was being led in by Valeria.

"Jack why are you up?!" Cassie asked worried for his health.

"No point asking Cass, he's Jack nothing stops him when he's like this." May said knowing her friend's determination way too well.

"Look I know I messed up but even with all that power she can be beaten I know her better than anyone." Jack said as more concern grew on everyone's faces.

"You can't go after again, you're barely standing as it is." Reed advised him.

"The Avengers are stretched at the moment but I'll call in the New Warriors for help and get myself there as well, but Jack as your leader and friend…stay put." Shannon said as she cut transmission.

Jack looked to them all and they knew his response to that.

"Again no point." May said as Jack asked Valeria to let him stand on his own.

"I think I also know where she's going to go first." Jack said.

"Where?" Shannon asked.

He looked to May. "The first time we fought her together." he said as she remembered that night.

"Liberty Island but why there?" May asked.

"She wants to make a statement and also she's calling me out." Jack explained her reasons for picking the location.

"What's the plan?" Shannon asked.

"Tell the Warriors of the situation and meet us near the Long Island Sound, I think I have a plan." Jack said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was making sure he was able to withstand the pain as he took some painkillers and wrapped his injuries up a bit more as then Cassie entered holding something in her hand.

"Here." she said handing him a black box.

"Is this my prototype?" Jack asked as she nodded.

"Figured now would be a good time to put it to the test." she said as he opened it to reveal the wristwatch which contained his prototype armour.

"Time I did and anyway thanks for bringing it with you I really needed it." Jack thanked her as they hugged but he cringed in pain from his injuries.

"Will you think about this, your putting your life on the line and your not a hundred percent, think about your friends and your family but if your set on doing this I won't stop you." Cassie said trying to get him to change his mind.

"Sorry Cass but I can't let her hurt anyone else, I'm the only person who can stop her but I'll have help and I know we can beat her and get their powers back." Jack said as she could se there was no changing his mind.

As then Reed entered. "Jack you said that you needed to talk with me." he asked.

"Yes Doctor Richards, do you still have Wizard's discs he attached to you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, still trying to analyze them and so far we need that CER to get our powers back, but how are you planning to take it from her?" Reed asked.

"I'm going to use the one thing I don't usually use on people like her." Jack said as that rose eyebrows.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"We're all here and yet again no Eclipse." Dark Devil annoyed by the dark hero's absence as he got a light nudge from his other half.

"Reilly, good comes to those who are patient and besides Jackson will be here." Silhouette said as he sighed in defeat to that and nodded.

"Well at least some of the Warriors showed up, where is Normin, Brenda and the twins at?" American Dream asked to the absence of their team mates.

"In Europe on a mission, we were all that was left to help." Buzz said adjusting his blasters.

As then the sound of jest was heard in the distance and it was the arrival of the Fantasticar and within was Spider-Girl, Stinger and Eclipse.

The girls got out as Eclipse however climbed out slowly and walked with them towards the team of heroes.

"How in god's name are you even standing right now?" Buzz asked the dark hero.

"A lot of painkillers and my suit with new modifications." Eclipse said as American Dream approached him.

"Jack, are you sure you're up for this?" she asked him concerned for his health.

"Shannon I'm ok to do this, the exo skeleton in my suit will provide more protection and take some pain away along with the medication but I am hurt but Eclipse is not." Eclipse stated. "I'm the only one who knows her too well and if it kills me we have to stop her here and now!" he said as she agreed with him.

Silhouette then approached him as she put a hand to his shoulder. "Jackson, I don't know why I bother but can't you sit this one out and let us handle her?" she asked trying to make sure he didn't do worse to himself.

"No can do Lil but as I said before I do have a plan and it may involve all of you using your words." Eclipse said as they gathered around to hear the plan.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The entire of Liberty Island was engulfed by a dark energy as within it the entire Island was beginning to become a dark and twisted as the ground became scorched and the Statue of Liberty was now turned into a black throne where sat the woman now cosmically powered Dark Reaper.

"My little home…then the world will burn for me and then I will too…he-he-he-he." Dark Reaper said to herself as then she saw some flying objects coming her way.

"Time to play." she said getting up from her throne.

The heroes landed on the scorched ground of the island and were assembled and saw what was inside the twisted mind of the mad woman as she walked slowly from her throne and faced the heroes wielding her scythe.

"Alright Dark Reaper your game ends here!" American Dream said as then the mad woman started to cackle loudly to that statement.

"Boys and girls playing dressup trying to stop me…" as then she noticed the absence of one particular hero. "Where's my favourite toy?" she asked.

Spider-Girl came forward to answer her. "He's dead, you killed him." she said.

Her eyes went wide eyed over that comment. "I killed him? He's dead?" she said as then another laugh came from her. "Now you'll join him." she said as her scythe powered up and she took a massive swing sending a wave of cosmic energy towards them all as they dodged it.

"Avengers! Warriors! Attack!" American Dream shouted as an all out attack began on her.

Buzz threw some blasts from the air as he dodged some incoming fireballs, both Silhouette and DarkDevil were on the ground dodging invisible blasts and Spider-Girl and American Dream were using the distraction to advance forward as Dream threw a couple of discs at her she just blocked them with a force field.

"Spider-Girl can you find a weakness on her?" Dream asked.

She began looking for any sort. "No none, we can't hit her with full on attacks like this we have to switch to the psychological attack like he said." Spider-Girl said as she nodded on agreement.

"Everyone! Plan B now!" Dream shouted to her team mates.

"Hey! Elvira?!" Spider-Girl shouted to her as she looked at her. "Why afraid to fight us on the ground here? What's the matter Mommy and Daddy didn't teach you to stand up for yourself?" she insulted as her eyes just lit from yellow to red as she shrieked loudly and a massive wave of energy came their way sending them all back flying a few feet.

After the blast stopped they all looked around and saw her coming right for them.

"Oh great plan idiot, hope he makes his move soon otherwise we're toast!" DarkDevil said as he helped up Silhouette.

"I know but we need to drain her fully so keep throwing the insults at her." Spider-Girl said.

The madwoman came speeding at them as she went right for the wall crawler but her spider sense kicked in and she dodged the attack landing a few feet behind her and webbed down her scythe and disabling her for the moment as she used her flame powers to melt the webbing off.

"Little spider time I flushed you down the drain." Dark Reaper said as she scooped out a huge vat of water with her invisible power and just duped it on the island causing a mini tidal wave coming the wall crawler's way.

"LOOK OUT!" Spider-Girl shouted warning her team mates.

The water came at them as they all either flew, teleported or just dodged it as the water washed anything away from it's path.

Hanging from the arms of Buzz both Spider-Girl and American Dream looked below at the whitewash they narrowly avoided.

"That was a close call there." Spider-Girl said.

"Is she losing power yet?" American Dream asked her as May looked for any shortage of power.

"Not yet we really need her to unleash her full power." May said.

"But wouldn't that be a bad idea as in a massive explosion of power?" Shannon asked stating the possible consequence of that action.

"Yeah but we just need her to throw one massive attack, I'll draw her in and you guys strike." May said as she hopped down and landed down to the ground to face the madwoman.

"Yo Morticia!" Spider-Girl shouted as Reaper looked to her. "Didn't Mommy and Daddy didn't love you enough for you to be nice?" she came at her again as that really struck a nerve.

She just jacked up her power usage as everything began to float and fire was engulfing the place and Dark Reaper's form was changing using the Skrull shape changing ability she was becoming something far worse than herself.

"What in the…is she doing?" DarkDevil asked as they all looked on.

"She changing into what she is underneath." Silhouette said as Riley took her hand and they teleported next to their comrades.

The madwoman was now beginning to emerge as the monster she is.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" she laughed in a booming demonic voice.

She now was in a form of a winged demon mixed with a gorgon, her facial features looked like a demon, her upper torso was of Ms. Fantastic, her arms were of The Thing's and the rest of her looked more human than the rest of her.

"Here we go!" Spider-Girl said as the plan was set in motion.

"Now heroes it's time to-AH!" she felt something or someone jump her from behind as they all saw who it was.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Eclipse as he latched onto the back of her wings then got her into a headlock.

"You're alive…oh joy!" she said in a sarcastic tone and used Mr. Fantastic's rubber arms to stretch around and grab him as she got a grip on him and brought him around to face her as she had him at her mercy.

"Agh! Nice to see you again kitten." Eclipse said while cringing in pain.

"Oh goody now I can kill you with my rock hard hands!" Reaper said as she continued to crush the life out of him.

But all that was a distraction as she was struck by a disc thrown by American Dream who got her attention. "Attack!" she shouted as an all out assault began.

Buzz And Stinger flew in and hit some blasts along with American Dream who threw more shields at Reaper who still had her vice grip on Eclipse but that still did not stop her as then both Silhouette and DarkDevil teleported behind her and double kicked her in the head and the attacks from Buzz, Stinger and Dream she lost her grip on Eclipse and dropped him as he fell he was caught by Spider-Girl who swung him down to safety.

"You're loving this right now aren't you?" Eclipse asked her.

"Oh yeah, me saving you for a change." Spider-Girl as they landed to the ground. "So now what do we do? She's gone full power but how are we gonna stop her?" she asked.

"The C.E.R., I have to get it off her and reverse the power transfer and hopefully stop her." Eclipse said.

"So keep up the insults and you'll try and get near her, how?" she asked.

He then went to his communicator in his mask. "DD I need a hand." he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Dark Reaper was throwing dark fire all around as she then one uped the battle and used the abilities of PsiLord and began using mind manipulation to make the heroes see their darkest fears.

They all began holding their heads and screaming in fear as all their fears were being lived or relived once more inside their minds.

"NO! Mummy! Please no…not again…I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" Silhouette shouted as she relived her past trauma once more.

"It wasn't my fault…I didn't murder him!" Buzz said as he relived a day he tries to forget.

"I'm sorry …I'm sorry Mrs. Pymm…I'm sorry Daddy! I'm nothing but a disappointment." Stinger said living her nightmare.

"Mom…Dad…April…Benjy…Jack…I'm sorry I let you all die!" Spider-Girl said as she was seeing her worst nightmare.

"I promised I wouldn't let you down…I promised I would keep the world safe…I promised!" American Dream began saying as her worst nightmare was being lived.

Reaper looked on enjoying their torment as she looked around for the dark hero but there was no sight of him anywhere as was that devil looking one.

"GOTCHA!" Eclipse appeared out of nowhere and once again on the back of her as he had a choke hold on her as she tried to get him off her.

"Why aren't you being tormented?" she asked.

"I already faced my demons, you can't break me!" Eclipse said as he then quickly switched his gauntlets functions and they sent out jolts of electricity as that was shocking her.

"What are you doing this won't work!" she said still taking the shocks.

"This…DD NOW!" Eclipse yelled as from nowhere DarkDevil appeared and grabbed the C.E.R. on her wrist and managed to pull it off her as he teleported away with it.

"NO!" she shouted and just used a burst of energy throwing Eclipse off her and stopping her mental attack on the heroes.

DarkDevil went over to check on Silhouette. "Lillian…are you ok?" Riley asked worried for her well being.

"I'm…f-f-fine. She said as she could see he had the C.E.R. in his hand.

"DD! Go long!" Eclipse shouted as DarkDevil threw it to the dark hero.

Eclipse quickly went to intercept but Reaper saw the move they made and used her black magic to summon demonic black bats as they flew after him to try and retrieve the device.

"Incoming bats!" American Dream warned them all.

A swarm of bats came at them as they were covering the island and were heading for the dark hero as he was running after the device as it was oncoming to him but the bats drew closer to him but a few blasts from Buzz and Stinger along with discs from Dream and some web shots from Spider-Girl as they managed to buy him some time and he leaped up into the air and grabbed the device but landed hard on the ground hurting himself a little more.

"AGH!" he shouted from the impact of the fall as even his armour could not protect him fully from the force of the stone ground and he began to try and reconfigure the device but the swarm of bats was closing in on him as he had to work fast…

"_Almost there__…__just one more configuration and a little tinker there and__…_ZAP!" he shouted out loud.

The device reacted as it began to reverse the transfer of the powers from Dark Reaper and back into the device as her bats disappeared she then began to scream out loud as her powers faded from her and she just turned back to her normal state as that then made her throne and island change back to normal, after it was all said and done the madwoman was laying on the ground defeated as it was all over.

"Is it over?" American Dream asked.

"Looks that way." Spider-Girl said seeing it was.

"Where's Eclipse?" Stinger asked.

"Over there and it looks like he's taking a nap." Buzz said pointing to him lying on the ground.

"I'll check on him." Spider-Girl said going over to him.

"Where's Silhouette and DarkDevil?" American Dream asked as then they all saw them both in an embrace and kissing one another.

"Being there for one another." Stinger said as they all watched on.

Spider-Girl checked on Eclipse as he was still lying on the floor.

"Jack you ok?" May asked him as she was kneeling down to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack replied in a slightly high pitched voice.

"You don't look it or even sound it." May said.

"Well I'm in a lot of pain right now and I might need help getting up." Jack said as she slowly and delicately helped him up as he cringed in pain.

They saw the sight of both Lilly and Reilly kissing and underneath his mask Jack smiled as he then looked to Dark Reaper who was being carried by Buzz.

"Shall we hand her over to SHIELD?" he asked.

"Looks like the Cube for her, I really hoped she got help, but maybe now she can." Eclipse said. "Let's get these powers back to the heroes." he said looking at the C.E.R. in his hand.

**They have saved the day once again but now they need to restore the Fantastic Five, what will happen next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Changes

**Here it is, been trying to update but work has taken my time as of late. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Changes

The incident now done the heroes made their way to the Baxter Building and return the powers of the Fantastic Five but Eclipse and American Dream decided not to go back with the others to the Baxter Building instead they wanted to take Dark Reaper to the custody of SHIELD first.

"Thanks for bringing her in, this one is seriously volatile." a SHIELD agent said to them as they looked on seeing the villainess being attended to by medical staff.

"So how is she?" Eclipse asked him.

"Well they said she's stable but the amount of energy she absorbed caused some trauma to her brain." the agent said.

"How bad is it?" Dream asked.

"Well the doctors say that it could cause permanent memory loss." the agent said as Jack could not believe it.

"She'll finally live a normal life, no more torment." Eclipse said as then they saw the approach of someone they thought they would not see at all.

"Dismissed." as the agent nodded and left. "Carter…Redgrave."

"Colonel." Shannon greeted.

"Fury." Jack greeted.

He turned to look at Dark Reaper inside the medical wing.

"I don't know how you do it but it works." Fury said.

"Uh we just work as a team and the rest falls into place." Jack said not sure what he meant by that.

"Colonel what do you plan to do with her?" Shannon asked about the fate of the villainess.

"The Vault where she can't hurt anyone again." Fury said as Jack took his mask off and looked him in the eye.

"Fury…Nick, listen you know she won't remember anything after she wakes up and I know that given her past and the horror she's gone through all her life has now been erased from her memories she can now try and live like a normal person, prison won't help her get better at all." Jack said making his argument valid to the Director of SHIELD.

"I'll think about it but no guarantees, now if you'll excuse me I have to make a report to the board on all of this." Fury said leaving.

"Time we got back then." Jack said throwing his mask on.

"Yeah let's get back and undo Wizard's damage." Shannon said as they left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They were on an aircraft back to the Baxter Building as Shannon turned to talk to Jack.

"Why defend her? Even after what she's done to people and even to you?" she asked him.

"She didn't deserve the life she started out with, her parents were savage psychopaths who enjoyed making people suffer including their own children, by the time they were done she was the last one and when she was five she took a knife and slit her parents throats in their sleep." Jack explained in detail. "The Police found her eating what was left of her family, they sent her to an insane asylum and she broke out when she was thirteen and led a life of crime then, drug addiction which led to her breaking into a museum and stealing the scythe of Morgan Le'Faye which had her black magic within and it seems now she had her brooch as well and that started her on the path." he went into it more.

"God…no wonder she's that way, you wanted to try and save her from herself and this could be the chance." Shannon said understanding why he wanted to help her.

"Yeah a second chance at life, a second chance to be normal…everyone deserves a second chance." Jack said.

Shannon understood what he meant as they landed on the roof of the Baxter Building and made their way down to the lab where everyone was awaiting for them.

"All done?" May asked.

"Yeah it's taken care of, now let's get this done and get some powers restored." Jack said as he went over to the device and began looking it over for a way to reverse its process.

Everyone observed Jack as he used his ability to look deeper into the device's functions and was seeing a way to reverse the effects.

"Alright I have found a way but we'll need the discs to do this." Jack said as Reed went to get them.

Cassie who was also observing wanted a closer look. "I take it you found a way to reverse this?" she asked.

"Yeah this thing runs off of a battery made from the same aluminium they had shielding the Fantastic Four on the space shuttle, apparently the material held the energy in rather than deflect it, however Wizard managed to create this thing to do the opposite and drain them of their powers." Jack explained the in detail of Wizard's scheme.

Valeria approached also making sense of his plan. "The shuttle journey was made public years ago so he only needed the materials." she said.

"Which his goons stole that night but I stalled his plans and forced him to attack you guys head on instead of draining you later, he needed the discs to act as a sort of conduit to drain you all of the energy as they also contained the same material from the shuttle." Jack explained more as Reed came back with the discs.

"I'll start the process immediately but you know the possible side effect of this?" Reed asked Jack.

"If it goes wrong your all cosmic vapour I know but it's all I have to go on." Jack said knowing the risks involved.

Reed then went to Ben. "Ben are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yeah stretch it's ok." Ben said.

Jack then approached him. "But this could be your chance to be human again." he said as Ben smiled.

"I know mac but this power is who I am and they need me so fire up the thingamajig and turn me back into the orange guy." Ben said making it clear.

"Alright we'll get started I'll get everyone ready." Reed said as Ben followed him.

They all followed suit as Jack then began to cringe. "Jack?" May called out seeing him in pain.

"I'm ok just give me a sec." he said as he was still in pain from his injuries but then he held it in and followed them as he saw the entire team awaiting his arrival and he was at the device ready to use it.

"Are you sure this will work?" Johnny asked.

"Pretty sure yeah, if not then I'm about to do what numerous villains and beings have failed to do." Jack said as that got him some concerned looks but he went to it as he made the last adjustments. "Any last words?" he asked them.

"I have one." Valeria spoke up. "If you screw this up I…No WE…will haunt you until the day you die!" she stated getting the same look of her family as Jack grinned like a madman.

He began the process as he hit the switch and it began to resonate the energy as the discs attached to them were also resonating and then a huge surge of cosmic energy hit them all as they were screaming out as then there was a massive flash of light blinded them and eventually it stopped.

The light gone they could open their eyes and saw that The Fantastic Five were still standing and that Ben Grimm was once again The Thing.

"Do you have your powers back?" Jack asked.

"Flame on!" Johnny called out as he imploded into flames as he flew around the room. "Got my mojo back baby!" he said as he landed back down and into human form.

As the rest of them tested their abilities out and it seemed it all worked out and Jack was glad to see that.

"Good to know your all back to normal now if you'll excuse me…" Jack just lost his balance and fell to the floor but his fall was broken by Reed turning into a human cushion.

He was then picked up by Buzz and Spider-Girl. "Were you holding your pain in this entire time?" she asked.

"You could say that." Jack said as he was barely able to get a word out.

"Take him to the lab we'll patch him up." Reed said as they took him there.

Meanwhile both Silhouette and Dark Devil were talking about their moment on the island.

"Riley I need to know if that was an act of impulse or that yo-"

She was cut off by his mouth covering hers as he made it clear what it was.

"Lillian I have trouble telling people this and there are only few in my life that mean so much to me and now I can say this to you…I love you." Riley said admitting his feelings for her.

"Oh Reilly, I've waited for you to say those words." Lilly said as they kissed again.

As then the elevator doors opened as someone stepped in.

"Please you cannot enter here without Doctor Richards's permission!" HERBIE said trying to reason with this person as both Reilly and Lilly saw who it was and he looked to her.

"Did you?" he asked her as she gave a little mischievous smile.

As the commotion was heard throughout the place. "HERBIE what's going on?" Reed asked.

"I'm sorry Doctor Richards but she threatened to rewire my circuitry!" HERBIE apologised.

"Who did?" he asked as there in the doorway was it.

"JACK WALTER REDGRAVE!"

"Mom? How did you…" Jack thinking about it as he looked around him.

"I didn't say anything." May said.

"Not a word." Cassie said.

And he knew that everyone else didn't and only one came to his mind.

"LILLY!" Jack shouted.

Reilly gave a look of delight to Lilly. "You're going to be an awesome girlfriend." he said as they kissed again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was being bandaged up by his mother. "Why didn't you tell me you were back in New York?" she asked.

"Because you'll embarrass me and also I didn't want to tell you that on my first day of University I got banned from talking to guest speakers for life." Jack said explaining his reason.

"That all? I thought it was something worse like you crashed your bike into the lecture halls or that you knocked up the Dean's daughter." Caitlin said what she thought.

"Well the first one is a possibility as I never can drift on my bike that well and the Dean's daughter is ten years old." Jack said as she finished wrapping him in bandages.

"But still you upsetting a world class genius like her only you could do that." Caitlin said as he chuckled at that.

"I know mom but I'm trying to get along with her but I pushed her and she ended up exposing me." Jack said.

"How do you bring this out in people?" she asked as she finished wrapping him up.

"I opened my trap again and words came out." Jack said as his mother rolled her eyes at her son's stupidity.

As then in came May. "Hi Caitlin how's the patient?" she asked.

"He's fine May all patched up and now on medication, I'll leave you two alone." Caitlin said as she left the teens to talk.

"How're you holding up rockstar?" May asked him as he smiled.

"Could be better so anything I can do you for?" Jack asked.

"I heard what you did for Dark Reaper, even after she repeatedly tried to kill you and destroy the city you still wanted to help her." May said as he sat up a little more.

"Everyone deserves a second chance May, she's had a horrible life and with all that gone she can start again, be someone else for the better." Jack said as he truly believed this was the right way to go.

"I know and I'm glad your thinking that way instead of just handing her in and locking her away, I mean giving a piece of your mind to Fury like that…very dangerous." May said getting why he stuck up for her.

"Yeah well not the first or last time…May I need to say something, about us." Jack said.

"What is it?" May asked as she took a seat beside him.

"I know that we broke up on a mutual agreement and I'm ok with that." Jack said.

"Well yeah because long distance does not work." May said referring to their previous talk on the subject.

"So since we ended on good terms how about we make a deal." Jack suggested.

"What kind of deal?" May asked.

"How about in ten years time if neither of us is married by then we agree to get back together." Jack said making the deal.

"Mr. Redgrave. "May then spat in her hand and held it out to him.

"Ms. Parker." Jack then spat in his hand as it met hers and they shook on it.

"It's a deal." they said in unison and had a small laugh about that.

As then in walked both Caitlin and Sue.

"I take it things are good?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah things are perfect mom." Jack said.

"Jack since your injuries will stop you from fighting crime we've decided that your mother will stay with us to help with your recovery." Sue said as Jack went wide eyed at that.

"Mom uh you really don't need to be here for me I am capable of taking care of myself." Jack said trying to not have his mother here.

"It's not just that I only wanted to see what you were doing here and also spend time with you before you have to go back." Caitlin said as he saw her looking sad that her son didn't want her there.

"Mom…if you wanted to spend time with me all you had to do was ask and if you really want to be here then I won't stop you." Jack said as his mother came over to him and hugged him but he flinched.

"Oh sorry forgot about that." Caitlin said as he waved it off.

"This just got crazier." Jack said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A week had gone by and through that time both Jack and Valeria were now working as a team and able to not bicker as much.

"The formula can be compressed…"

"…And then remain intact and will develop further on." Both of them were now agreeing on that as they had solved the problem.

"Alright that's that then now what do have left?" Jack asked.

"Let's see..." Valeria said as she brought up the image of the entire formula. "…most of it is complete but we need to work on those minor atom problems." she said as the atoms image were enhanced.

"Miss Richards…Jack!" HERBIE interrupted them.

"Yeah HERBIE." Jack said.

"I am sorry to interrupt but there's a delivery for both of you at the door." HERBIE said.

She looked to Jack. "Don't look at me I didn't order nothing unless I did it in my sleep again." he joked as she rolled her eyes at that. "I'll go get it and besides I need the exercise." he said as she nodded and he went to get it.

Bringing in the large box he placed in on the floor as he looked at the address. "Who's it from?" Valeria asked.

"No return address, guess there's only one way to find out." Jack said as he peeled the tape off and he opened the box and looked inside…

"BANG!" a loud explosion was heard as both teens were covered in pink dye paint.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS!" Valeria shouted angrilyas she was trying to wipe the paint from her face.

"WHATEVER IT IS…SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY!" Jack shouted equally angry as he also wiped the paint from his face.

As then in came running Reed, Sue and Caitlin and they saw the teens covered in the pink paint and were in shock.

"What in heaven's name happened here?" Reed asked.

However both Sue and Caitlin were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter seeing their children humiliated.

"Ok go ahead and laugh but to make a statement here, whoever pulled this off…Vendetta!" Jack said as his mom knew what it meant.

"Oh boy." Caitlin said as Sue turned to her.

"What does that mean?" Sue asked her.

"You might want to reinforce this place and take out more insurance as this building will be a war zone." Caitlin said as Sue rolled her eyes and knew who was responsible for this.

"Jack I know who did this." Sue said as he looked to her wanting to know. "Ask my daughter." she said.

"The idiot responsible for this is my Uncle." Valeria said.

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"The really idiotic one." Valeria said as he knew who she meant.

"Very well, I hope your listening Storm! Because you don't know when, you don't know where but I will retaliate for this and when I do…it's going to be biblical." Jack said as Johnny did hear that over the security camera.

"Bring it on, I am the master of this game you can't beat me nerd." Johnny said as he watched then on the monitor.

**Oh it's on now as it's Jack vs. Johnny, who will win? What will happen? How will it end?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. This means war

**Here it is sorry for the long wait been very busy but finally got this done, also would like to say that this will be skipping some years so will specify what age Jack is at. Enough of that enjoy! **

Chapter 7: This means war

_Make me look like a frosted covered cupcake will you!_

_Think you can out prank me huh? Well guess what Mr. Storm__…__you__'__ve pranked the wrong man!_

Jack was still fuming from the prank pulled on him the day before with all the pink dye in his face, hair and clothes he vowed revenge.

"What are you doing?" he looked to see Valeria standing there as he was shaking up individual cans of beer.

"Attempting to destroy your Uncle." Jack said continuing to shake the cans as hard as he could.

"You do realize this is futile attempt to get back at him? He will stop if you ignore him." Valeria said as Jack was still doing the shaking.

"Ignoring it? Now your just letting him win but here I'm retaliating and this is only a taste of what's to come." Jack said as he finished shaking the cans and put them back in the refrigerator.

"I know I'll regret asking but what else do you have in mind?" she asked.

He gave a devious look to her. "You'll see." he said smiling.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now night and Johnny was taking his before bed shower as he reached for his shampoo and conditioner in one he squeezed out the contents into his hand and applied it to his scalp as he rubbed it in and letting it all soak into his hair but as he went to remove his hands from it…

"Hey what the…" he was struggling to get his hands from his head.

"Aw dammit I'm stuck!" Johnny complained as then it hit him how this happened.

"You little…ugh!" Johnny said to himself as he knew needed to get out of the shower and get out of this predicament.

_I__'__m not going to hear the end of this__…_

"Honey! Could you come in here please?" Johnny called out to his wife who was in the bedroom.

She made her way in. "Johnny I have a Kree sized headache and I am not in the mo-" she saw his predicament and began to giggle as he stood there wet and embarrassed as his own wife found joy in this.

"Just help me out of here, my arms are beginning to go numb." Johnny groaned as she went to help him out.

"I take it this is a retaliation from a certain raven haired guest?" Lyja asked.

"He's good, I'll give him that but I'm better." Johnny said as she grabbed a towel and would be spending the night cutting him loose.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As it was morning all were present as then in came Johnny and as he took his seat at the table next to his wife he reached for the pot of hot coffee and they all saw the comb over and his hands covered in blonde hair.

Their expressions said it all as he could see they were dying to laugh.

"Go ahead laugh it up." Johnny said giving them permission to do so as the room filled with giggling and loud chuckling even Valeria was quietly snickering.

"Hey Johnny I thought once you get married you stop doing stuff like that." Jack joked as that sparked more laughter.

"You really should've just left this well alone and you think that was my best? Well guess what now I'm going to make you regret messing with the doo!" Johnny said pointing to the clumps missing from his hair.

The entire building was now a certified war zone as one man tried to out do the other.

"Oh really? Why do this? Why attack another man's unmentionables!" Jack shouted as he held up a pair of his underwear with holes in the back of them.

"What is going on?" Valeria poked her head in and saw what the commotion was about.

"I feel so violated." Jack complained holding up his underwear.

"This is just childish, why don't you just ignore it?" Valeria said trying to convince him to.

"Because I won't stop until I get some measure of revenge and by the way your pocket is leaking." Jack said pointing out that her upper pocket was leaking.

She looked down and saw that her shirt was being drenched in black ink. "Oh god!" she quickly just got her shirt off and saw the ink has seeped through and left a blotch on her skin.

"Uh Val…" Jack said trying not to look at the sight.

As then she realized what she had done and turned around and began to turn shades of red making it awkward between the teens.

Jack with his head turned away from her sight who was also blushing. "Look this is what happens when you ignore it, he has to be stopped and I want your help." he asked.

"My help? I won't lower myself to that." Valeria made it clear.

"Even if he does something worse than this?" Jack said painting a vivid picture of a more possible worse scenario than now.

"Worse?" Valeria whispered to herself as she thought what else could be worse than this. "But still I'm not falling to his level and you should stop this." she advised him.

"And you should know that I don't give in to stuff like this and so now I must up the ante." Jack said as she sighed. "And I think you need to cover up." Jack said as he threw her a towel from the top of his bed as she caught it and covered up.

"Thanks, so what next since I might as well know?" Valeria asked him reluctantly.

Jack turned to look to her and smirked deviously…

"AGH! OH BEER ALL OVER ME!" Johnny shouted as Jack's shaking up the can trick just caught his nemesis.

"Well one ahead always helps but I need to think bigger than a beer can." Jack said.

"Well keep me out of this is childish and degrading!" Valeria said as she walked off.

_Game on now flame brain._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was taking a shower as he needed one to help him plot his next move on Johnny as the hot water was helping him to relax he then turned it off and stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he went to the mirror and wiped the steam away as he went to comb his hair…

"SON OF A-AHHH!" Jack shouted loudly.

However shouting that attracted unwanted attention as the door opened and in came Valeria to investigate.

"What have you done now? I will not be t-" she was stopped seeing what he was shouting about. "Your-Your-Your…" she tried to get it out.

"I know my hair that evil Uncle of yours is going to pay for this!" Jack said as his hair had been turned orange but noticed she was still looking at him. "Uh Val why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

She then began to turn scarlet from seeing him in just a towel as Jack then realized what she was staring at and she just quickly left the room trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize I was only wearing this on." Jack called from the bathroom.

"No it's fine it's just that…oh lord." Valeria said as she was feeling flustered.

"Look Val he ain't going to stop this will keep on going until one of us gives up so first off I'm going to get this dye out one way or another and when I'm done I will retaliate." Jack said as she just sighed.

"I don't see the point in reasoning with you anymore." Valeria said now having enough and leaving him but then giggled a little after seeing his new hair color and then blushing to seeing him half naked.

_Oh he looked so__…__why am I feeling like this he__'__s a childish fool__…__and I like him?!_

She was trying very hard not to think of him like that but after all they've been through and working closely it seems there maybe sexual tension brewing between them.

_No you don__'__t! he__'__s just__…__cute that__'__s all__…__yes that__'__s right just cute__…_

Mentally telling herself that it was just his looks that attracted her to him.

"Uh Val!" Jack called out from the bathroom as she walked back. "I think I'm going to need your help with my hair." he asked her as she sighed and went in to help him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now later on in the day and Jack had just arrived back and managed to fix his hair but there was a drawback to it…

"Jack is tha-Oh my god." Caitlin said as she saw her son but looking to see a massive change on him.

"Mom…" he said knowing what she was about to say.

She rushed up to him and gave him a massive hug. "Oh finally! You got rid of that awful style of yours!" she said.

"Mom I loved my hair, it was my signature." Jack said feeling a bit down from losing his hair.

"But you look so…oh finally it's gone!" Caitlin said.

As then in came Johnny and Franklin and both men at the sight of Jack's new hairstyle just burst out laughing.

"Ha! What happened did you get drafted and discharged in one day or something?" Johnny joked.

"Looks more like he was mistaken for a veteran and they accidentally shaved him for charity." Franklin said as both Uncle and Nephew shared a high fived over that.

Jack approached them and looked to Johnny as he smiled. "Well played, you found one of my pressure points." he said as then saw he was holding his car keys. "Y'know you have a nice car." he said.

"Uh thanks it's the new model in." Johnny said.

"Shame if something were to happen to it." Jack said as he walked off leaving him with an uneasy feeling.

"HERBIE!" Johnny called out.

"Yes Johnny?" HERBIE answered.

"Keep an eye on my new car and warn me if Jack Redgrave gets near it." Johnny asked.

"No problem Johnny." HERBIE said.

"I don't think he'd openly target the car and besides you'd just destroy his bike." Franklin said as that gave his Uncle an idea.

Meanwhile Jack was walking to the lab to continue his work with Valeria as he entered she was working on the theory and turned to his presence.

"Why are you late? It's like yo-" stopping in mid sentence to see a huge change on him.

"I know so get it over with." Jack said awaiting her insult.

She approached him and looked to his hair and stroked it. "It looks very…adult, I like it, the style suit you." she said complimenting him.

"Really? Your Uncle's handiwork and had to go to the barber's and cut the remaining strands of orange out and left with what you see." Jack said.

"Well I can take you more seriously now and I take it you have a plan to counter this." she asked.

"No I'm done he wins." Jack said surprising her with that response.

"Your giving up?…I'm not convinced." Valeria said.

"I just don't see the point anymore and I just lost my hair to this." Jack answered as he took his jacket off and took a seat at his desk.

"And like that you give up after all this?" Valeria said as she sat on his desk looking him in the eye.

"Uh Val why are you all of a sudden wanting me to fight back when you've been telling me to ignore this?" Jack asked.

"I'm not, I am merely telling you that since it was started you might as well finish it and also I want to see my Uncle squirm." Valeria said as Jack smiled hearing that from her.

"I have a plan but I will need…a partner of sorts.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Johnny headed to his car and looked around and after having HERBIE on twenty four hour security detail still didn't make him feel any easier but he turned the alarm off and unlocked it as he entered the brand new custom made sports car which was the same color blue as his uniform and had the four logo on it in flames as he looked on at it proud and got in and inserted his keys in the ignition and started the engine as it roared and he hit the gas pedal and drove out of the garage.

He only had to go to his destination which was an autoshow at the Hilton, he drove the car right into the parking area and stopped outside the entrance as a valet was waiting for him he got out and handed the keys and cash to him.

"Thanks and park it at the centre's back door this is for the show, be careful with it." Johnny said.

"No problem sir." the valet said as Johnny smiled and entered the building and the cameras were going off.

"No problem at all." the valet said to himself taking the car.

The show was underway and all the newest cars were on display for enthusiasts to see as the main event was about to go down.

"Here to present the newest line of our autos is none other than The Human Torch and member of The Fantastic Five…Johnny Storm!" as Johnny came into view from the announcement.

The entire event was televised as the Richards and Storm families were watching it alongside Caitlin.

"So we're watching an autoshow why?" Caitlin asked.

"Jonathan is the special guest and he has a surprise for us all." Lyja said as it was her idea to get the family together for this.

As then Jack entered the room. "There you are it's about to start." Valeria said to Jack as he took a seat next to her.

"All set." Jack said whispering in her ear as she smirked.

The show was all hyped up for this unveiling that Johnny was doing as he stood front and centre to present.

"Ladies and non-ladies! This car right here is the future and let me tell ya I rode this badboy here and it is amazing so without further ado…" he said as he got ready to unveil the car.

While everyone was watching Jack handed something to Valeria and she took it.

"Here it I-WHAT THE HELL?!" Johnny said out loud.

As the entire place and the Baxter Building erupted into laughter as the sight was the most funniest thing they'd ever seen.

"Revenge is sweet." Jack whispered.

"Oh it is indeed." Valeria whispered.

They all saw that the car was now a bright pink all over with white and pink wheels and furry pink interior and had the music Barbie Girl blasting from it.

"Is this the actual car?" the announcer asked.

"No but I know this is a joke and the person responsible is about to get burned." Johnny said. "FLAME ON!" he shouted turning into The Human Torch as he flew away.

They all looked to Jack. "What? You think I would do such a thing?" he said trying to look innocent.

As then in burst the flamed hero and he was on the warpath with the teen.

"You are so dead, I knew you would mess with the car but this…this is going too far." Johnny said as he was about to throw fireballs at him.

"Before you do that I would like to say that first off you started this and second, this wasn't completely my idea." Jack said.

Looking confused he gave a small glance to the girl next to him.

"What! You? Of all people!" Johnny said not believing his own niece was his accomplice in this.

"Is this true?" Reed asked his daughter.

"When you push someone too far it can make them do uncharacteristic things." Valeria said.

"I knew he would rub off on you." Susan said as Caitlin and her smiled to that comment.

"You both realise you owe me a million dollars right?" Johnny said.

"A million? That it? I still owe SHIELD twenty million, Russia nine point five and I think I owe HYDRA one hundred million." Jack said listing the debt he owed to various people and countries.

"Besides I could do this." Valeria said pressing the button on the device in her hand.

"What did you just do sis?" Franklin asked.

As then on the TV screen the car changed back to normal.

"Oh thank god I don't owe them anymore cannot afford another insurance company to put me on another blacklist." Johnny said relieved as his wife approached him.

"I think this is time to call this off while things still stand?" Lyja said pushing him forward.

"Valeria pushed Jack forward. "Just end this stupid game of yours." she told him.

They were both reluctant in ending it…"Sorry." they said at the same time ending it.

"Alright now Jack, let's get to work and this time no more distractions." Valeria ordered him as he nodded and followed her back into the labs.

"Whipped" the sound of Johnny making the whip noise to Jack as he stopped but thought for a second about it and continued to walk off trying very hard not to break the truce.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Well we finally did it." Jack said looking at a huge board.

"Yes it's finally complete and I thank you Jack for helping me." Valeria thanked him.

"Hey no problemo Val, I only wanted to help in the first place so I take it you'll be going to do more lectures?" Jack asked.

"Indeed I will and I take it you'll be heading back to England?" Valeria asked.

"Yeah but still got a couple of days left and was wondering if…uh…you would…ah.." Jack struggled to get his words out.

_Oh is he? He__'__s going to__…__he__'__s actually going to ask me!_

Valeria couldn't believe he was asking her the question as she mentally braced herself.

"…can you talk to the Dean and get me in the clear?" Jack asked as that surprised her.

"Oh…uh yes I'll do that, it's the least I can do." Valeria said sounding disappointed.

"Thanks Val you're a pal." Jack thanked her as he chuckled hearing himself rhyme.

She rolled her eyes also had a little smile to his childish way of thinking.

"Oh and also was wondering if you wanted to do something since your not working now as well?" Jack asked her.

Hearing that her heart skipped a beat. "Uh yes of course a break is needed." Valeria said.

Jack's time with the Fantastic Five and his time with Valeria was eventful and made him realize that it's never a bad thing to ask for help.

**Jack's time is up and now he must return to college. What is next for our hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
